Love and Fear
by Kage no Getsuei
Summary: Souichi is out drinking. What will happen when Morinaga's not around? General warning: Souichi-senpai has quite a foul mouth. OC and most likely will have some OOC moments. Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think. :)
1. Longing and Irritation

'Why am I here? I hate these kinds of things; being in groups, surrounded by so many people. So much noise. There's no place to move. This is pointless. What purpose does this serve? Ok, apparently this is what people do to socialize and... bond. Urgh... Why should I care? All that really matters are my studies. So why the hell am I here?'

Souichi thought real hard about this. '... I can't quite remember. At least there's booze here. It's the only redeemable part for being here. But there are still too many people. You can barely walk around without having someone run into you... So irritating! And there's also all the noise! I can barely think over everything happening.'

People all around were trying to talk above the music that was playing for those few swaying on the dance floor. 'Why the HELL didn't I just stay home? I could have just enjoyed some beer in the peace and quiet of our apartment; no massive mobs of people to disturb us...' Souichi furrowed his eyebrows.

'Us... Oh yah... Morinaga... He should be around here... Somewhere...' Souichi took a quick look around, but found no trace of the person in question.

'Where the hell is he?!' It was then that he stopped, eyes slightly widening at the sudden realization that dawned on him.

"... Oh yah... Morinaga isn't home..." He hadn't realized that he had said this out loud. Regardless, it's not like anyone could have heard him over the surrounding commotion. However, one of his coworkers did notice his lips moving.

"What did you say Tatsumi-san?" she asked, trying to make her voice audible above the ambient sounds, after slightly nudging him to get his attention. Startled out of his thoughts, Souichi turned to her.

"What?" he replied, giving her a quizzical look. She shrugged her shoulders and waved her hand slightly in a way to say 'never mind'. Probably wasn't important anyway.

He turned back to face the glass he was holding in his hands; his attention, however, returning to his thoughts.

'Why couldn't that idiot be here? If he was we could both head home! I would much rather be there than having to endure staying... here... Sure I don't mind eating and drinking out from time to time, but this is ridiculous! Why the hell would I want to go to a dance bar with so many fucking people around!

'But of course Morinaga isn't here... That idiot has to be in Hamamatsu! He said he was going for a 2 week-long training. That means he was supposed to have returned a week and a half ago at the latest! Instead he calls to say that his training was prolonged another 2 weeks... 2 weeks! As if another week wasn't bad enough!'

No matter what Souichi had said to Morinaga, he had started to feel lonely in the apartment without him. Despite what he told himself, tried to make himself think or feel, it didn't change what he ended up thinking of when he was all alone, left with no diversion to distract his thoughts. He felt a small ache in his chest. He actually missed that idiot. As he thought of Morinaga, a slight blush painted his cheeks.

Startled by the direction his thoughts were taking him, Souichi shifted uncomfortably on his stool. He was sitting next to some coworkers and classmates at the bar. Derailing his train of thoughts, he resumed his attempt to remember the reason for his current situation. As he racked his hazy mind for an answer, he managed to just catch part of an announcement directed to the person sitting two seats left from him. "... py Birthday!..."

'Oh yah... It's Yamaguchi's birthday... That's why I'm here." Souichi still couldn't fathom why he ended up agreeing to come. At the time he thought it was a bad idea. That opinion hasn't changed. However, his coworkers had managed to lure him with promises of free booze. He really couldn't argue with that.

Souichi looked around scanning his surroundings. 'If Morinaga was here I wouldn't need to endure this annoying crowd any longer.' He growled his irritation as if he half expected for Morinaga to be standing amongst the mass of people. He returned his gaze to his glass, while his mind yet again wandered, mainly towards a tall, dark haired kouhai. He thought about how Morinaga's eyes lit up when he was truly happy, how his warm kind smile, the one that he reserved solely for his senpai, never fails to breach all of his defences.

'That idiot... Why couldn't he be here...' Souichi sighed. 'I miss him.'  
Not enjoying where his thoughts were leading him, yet again, he decided he wasn't drunk enough. He was getting confused at why his buzz was slowly dissipating when he found his answer by really staring at his glass and noticing that it was empty. He quickly ordered a new drink.

Souichi finally managed to get the bartender's attention and gave him his order. Before he could return to his thoughts, he felt a hand clasp over his left shoulder, followed quickly by a loud voice near his right ear. "Tatsumi-senpai! How's it goin'?"

With a start, Souichi quickly turned to glare at the grinning face situated way to close to his own. 'Urgh... It's Manori... What the hell does he want?' The newcomer most likely saw the unimpressed look that was clearly visible all over Souichi's face, but he chose to ignore it.

"Great party huh? I'm so glad that you were able to make it!" He had spiky blond hair, piercing blue eyes and an overly enthusiastic smile plastered on his face.

"What the hell do you want Manori?" Souichi grumbled loud enough for the other man to hear.

"Nothing, nothing... Just came by to see how you were holding up."

"Just great... Now get the hell off!" Irritation was clearly audible in his voice.

"Aawww~... Come on Tatsumi-senpai... Don't be like that!" Nevertheless, the newcomer did remove his hand from the tense shoulder, stepping a little away from his ear.

"Here's your drink." The bartender was back, holding his drink.

"Oh let me get that for you!" Manori leaned forward, squeezing between Souichi and a coworker sitting to his right. He took the drink from the bartender before it could placed on the counter. Holding it from the top - swishing the drink in the process - he offered the glass to Souichi, allowing him to take a good hold of his drink. The spiky blond haired man paid for the drink before turning around to face his senpai. 

"... Thanks..." Souichi mumbled, still glaring at the man.

Seeing no change in the other's expression, looking at him almost expectantly, Souichi shifted his gaze away, choosing to turn his attention to his drink. He took a long swig, gulping down the yellowish liquid. 

'Hmmmm... This tastes… odd. I should have asked the other bartender that served me early to remake the drink. That one was better.' Then Souichi shrugged. 'Well no point in complaining. Booze is booze.' He followed that train of thought with another long gulp.

The next moment Souichi nearly sprayed the counter with his mouthful of alcohol before he caught himself and swallowed it instead. What came out of Manori's mouth, as he leaned in to make sure he was heard, completely caught him off guard.

"Soooo... is there someone you like, Tatsumi-senpai?"

Tatsumi just looked at him, dumbfounded. "W-wha... What?..." A light hint of pink tainted his cheeks.

"You know... Are you seeing someone? Do you have a love life?"  
At that last comment, what crept into Souichi's mind were unwanted images of him being quite intimate with Morinaga.

'What the hell?! Why am I thinking of this!?' Now Souichi felt like his face was on fire. A much deeper shade of red was visible from ear to ear.

"Oh... so there is someone?! Who's the lucky girl? Come on! You can tell!" A quirky smile danced on Manori's lips.

"WHAT!? I said nothing of the sorts!" Souichi countered, mortified. His mind was frantic. 'What the-?! This guy's insane! What gives? Why would he ask such a question all of a sudden? He's so damn pushy!'

"Huh... So you're not seeing anyone?" Manori seemed slightly puzzled at the outburst.

"No!" Souichi now settled to simply glare at the man.

"Hmmm... Why not?"

"Wha...? Why would I? Since when do I have time for such nonsense?"

"..." Manori shifted his eyes to the side, seeming deep in thought. Souichi was simply annoyed... and irritated. The blush still in place, he stared back at his drink, eyes squinting in irritation.

'What gives? Why the hell does he want to know? It's not like it matters to him if I'm seeing anyone.' His eyebrows furrowed, confusion written on his face as he pondered this.

'He better not plan to play matchmaker with me! I'm not interested!' After tilting the glass up to his lips, Souichi's thoughts were preoccupied with something else entirely. The room was starting to spin, and he was feeling a little light headed.

'Hmmm... I must really be drunk... The alcohol must really be affecting me...' However, his face still felt like it was on fire. Looking back towards his irritating co-worker, he was surprised by the look on his face. His gaze was intense. He was just staring at him, as if watching his every move. He was starting to feel uncomfortable, unconsciously shifting his weight on his seat.

Then a voice caught his attention coming from a few of his female coworkers and classmates to his right. As he turned his attention to them, he was able to just make out a bit of the conversation as one of them gestured to the other two. "Hey! Let's go dancing!" "Ok!" "Hey! Wait for me!"

The woman sitting to his right vacated her spot so that she could join the others on the dance floor. Much to Souichi's dismay, Manori chose to sit right next to him. He was still looking at him, never taking an eye off of him. It felt odd... and creepy. Well... more than usual. So he decided to turn his attention to the crowd, in an attempt to ignore Manori's eyes glued to him, not wanting to be provoked or to endure Manori's stare any longer.

Manori Kogi is a 4th year undergraduate student and one of Souichi's new kouhais. He was assigned as a temporary additional assistant. The long haired blond ended up needing some extra help with his research and it so happened that Manori needed some experience doing lab work. Upon meeting his new kouhai for the first time, Souichi noticed a few things from the start. First of all, Manori was taller than him, about half a head taller. In fact he was about Morinaga's height. He had short spiky blond hair and an icy blue gaze. What he also noticed was his overly wide enthusiastic smile. Somehow it just seemed fake and hollow to him. Well, he had just met the guy so he dismissed the notion. All in all, for some reason he didn't really like the guy.

As time went on, Souichi's opinion of his new kouhai didn't really change all that much. There was something about him that rubbed him the wrong way. Manori was a good worker though. He happened to be amazing in the lab. He was able to follow every instruction to the letter and was a fast learner. In the past, Souichi wasn't so successful at finding real good helpers in the lab. They weren't very good. However, this new kouhai of his seemed to be able to pull his own weight and provide a helping hand. Manori's usefulness was comparable to Morinaga's. Souichi sometimes thought of him as another version of his old kouhai, albeit a much more irritating version. Sure he found that both of them could be quite irritating at times, but it was a different kind of irritation. Morinaga was clingy, needy, overly cheerful and full of smiles. Manori, on the other hand, was full of himself, pushy, whiny, and full of fake smiles. He was such an annoying person to have around, but he did his work well. If he didn't find his attitude irritating he would really enjoy having him help out around the lab.

As Souichi turned back to his drink, suddenly the whole room started spinning at a greater speed. He had to brace himself on the counter least he fell off of his stool. He winced as he tried to regain control of his senses. As he concentrated, he noticed that his body felt really warm. 'What the hell? Did they turn the heat on full blast?! I'm sweating here!'

"Are you ok Tatsumi-senpai? You don't look so good." That Manori jerk reached a hand out to try to brace his senpai in case he took a nose dive off his stool. Souichi simply whacked his hand away without looking at him.

'Urgh... what does he want now? He better just stay out of my way.' Taking a quick look around, his vision zoned in on his destination. He managed to get up without any casualties and made his way to the washroom, albeit with much swaying and some cursing.

Finally, he reached his goal and managed to push the door open. Luckily, no one was inside. Spotting a sink, he nearly tripped on the way there. For some odd reason his legs were not responding properly.

'Just great! Now I can't even walk! I didn't even drink that much tonight, goddammit! What the hell were in those drinks?!' Placing his glasses upon the counter next to the sink, he turned on the cold water full blast. Cupping his hands under the stream, he then splashed the cool water onto his face, expectantly cooling his burning face.

What he didn't expect was there to be someone to follow specifically him into the washroom not too long afterwards.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfic and I'm really looking forward to hearing what you thought of it! I really do appreciate constructive criticism. Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	2. Distress and Fear

**Warning: Rated Mature**

**Please don't hate me for this... I know Souichi probably does... :P  
But don't worry, there's always light at the end of the tunnel. :)**

Btw, I'm using the Japanese way of spelling the characters' names, where the last name's first, and the first name's second. 

**For example, Morinaga Tetsuhiro, Tatsumi Souichi, and Manori Koga.**

Bracing both arms onto the edge of the sink, Souichi stared into the mirror in front of him. His face was dripping wet. Twisting the handle of the tap, he turned off the jet of water. Next he searched for a towel of some sort to dry his face.

He returned his glasses to its resting place on his nose and scanned his surroundings, moving his head from side to side, searching for his goal. This, however, turned out to be a very bad idea as he felt another bout of dizziness wash over him. He leaned heavily on the counter surrounding the sink, keeping his eyes tightly shut as he waited for the wave of uneasiness to pass, and for the room to stop spinning at such a great speed. Luckily, he was able to calm himself enough to regain his balance. Sadly, though, the heat he felt creeping through his body did not leave him.

'What the hell? There is definitively something wrong... How annoying... I wonder if I can make it back home like this. Hmmm... How troublesome. If only Morinaga was here he could help me out.'

Unbidden, images of Morinaga drifted into his mind. Morinaga holding him close – wrapping a strong arm around him to help him walk – as Souichi leaned in close, using his kouhai as extra support... The feel of his hands on him... His warm skin... His scent...

'Oh shit!... What the... hell?' Unable to stop the feeling, Souichi felt a wave of heat roll through him, all pooling towards...

'Oh no no no no No No NO! This can't be happening...' A look down confirmed his suspicions. His eyes went wide with disbelief. A prominent bulge was noticeable at the centre of the pool of heat he felt coursing through him. 'How could this happen?!'

Another flash of images crossed his mind, this time of passionate eyes, soft hair and moist lips. A shiver ran through him.

'... Shit...'

Panting, the long haired blond gulped past the lump in his throat. 'Maybe it's a good thing Morinaga isn't here... That pervert would take advantage of this situation.' He felt yet another wave of heat flow through his limbs, reaching his core. His breath hitched.

"Goddammit!" Souichi was absolutely mortified.

'As if! I can't even think of that damn pervert without...! Shit!'

"What's wrong Senpai?"

Souichi jumped and spun around so quickly that he thought he would have fallen over. Thankfully he was able to regain his balance in time, leaning backwards onto the counter for some much needed support.

Looking up, he searched for the source of that voice, but instead of meeting warm olive-green eyes, those that stared back were icy-blue. 'Shit!... Why did I expect it to be him? And why's Manori here? Why does he keep on following me?! Stop it, it's annoying!'

The spiky blond kouhai stared him up and down from across the washroom. Too late did Souichi realize that turning around and showing people what state he was in was a bad idea. From his place next to the sink, he starred daggers at the other man, a clear warning to maintain his distance.

"Nothing... It's nothing! Now get the hell out!" the irritated man growled. Manori just stared at him for a moment, unmoving. Souichi realized that his outburst gave the exact opposite impression. There was no way that anyone in their right mind would believe him. On top of that, the order he gave the other man didn't make much sense since they were in a public washroom.

"Hmmm..." Manori drawled. Souichi shifted his weight a little to attempt standing up a little straighter. He tried so hard to keep that irritated expression plastered on his face, but that look that was sent his way made him squirm. It was beyond uncomfortable. It was unnerving.

A sly smile and mocking eyes graced Manori's features. One moment he was planted near the door, the very next he was approaching the long haired blond with long deliberate strides. Souichi's heartbeat accelerated. Since he could barely stand - still using the counter behind him as support - he knew that there was little he could do to quickly evade or defend himself. To his relief, his kouhai stopped in front of him. However, he didn't stop far enough. He was only a few feet away, which was way too close for comfort. Before the shorter man could back away or voice his irritation, the taller one opened his mouth.

"Well well... It seems that my drug sure works wonders... even on your body Tatsumi-senpai." Manori's eyes were boring into him, a smirk gracing his lips.

Souichi's mind was frozen. He was taken totally off guard. He was unable to breathe for a moment as those cold ice-blue eyes glared down at him. It took some time before his brain thawed and started working again.'Wha- wha... What the hell?! His _WHAT_?!'

"You-! You drugged me?!" Furious, Souichi swung his fist, aiming straight for Manori's smirking face. There was nothing he wanted more in that moment than to make this man pay. Unfortunately, what happened next did not go as planned. His arm was easily captured just below the wrist by a single hand and held still.

"What the-! Get the hell off of me!" Souichi tried to yank his arm free from its vice, pulling as hard as he could. Instead, the fuming man was pulled forward, forced to brace himself against the taller man with his free hand.

"Now now Souichi-kun, the longer you struggle the more harm you'll do to yourself. You don't want your body to suffer more than it already has, do you?" There were playful sparks in Manori's eyes, but an icy edge was now noticeable in his voice.

"Wha- what? The hell I will! Let me go! Get off of me!" Not liking his new proximity, Souichi tried to push himself away, struggling as much as he could. But since his right arm was held in a tight grip, there was little he could do.

'What does he mean by that? There's no way in HELL that I'm letting this sick bastard do as he pleases with me! Wait... _Souichi-kun_?! Who the fuck gave this asshole the right to call me that?! What the hell gave him the idea he could be so personal with me? That pompous prick!' Enraged, Souichi kept on thrashing against the other's hold. The room started to spin... again.

"And yes... I did drug you. It's one of my very own concoctions. A quite powerful aphrodisiac, of which I'm sure you'll feel the effects for quite some time." While still holding an arm in his left hand, Manori snaked the other around his senpai's waist, resting it on the small of his back.

"You asshole! I said get OFF! Let me GO!" The shorter man struggled with renewed force and determination. He used his free hand to punch and hit wherever he could. To his dismay, it didn't seem to deter his new kouhai one bit. In fact, it didn't even seem like he noticed.

'There's no way in hell I'm letting him get away with this! He's going to pay for this!' However, his kouhai had different plans and wasn't going to listen. Just as Souichi realized that his arm was released, he felt a hand with long fingers slither into his hair. It cupped the back of his head, efficiently keeping it in place. He felt the other hand slide down to his ass. This earned him a surprised gasp. Manori then leaned in to whisper in a scarlet ear.

"Don't worry Souichi-kun... I'll take good care of you and your... condition." Souichi couldn't see his face, but he could tell that he was wearing that smug smirk of his. 'That-! That perverted jerk!'

"Like hell you are! Get... OFF! There's... no way I'm l-letting the likes of you d-do as you want! You homo! M-monster!" Souichi used both of his arms against the chest in front of him and pushed as hard as he could. Miraculously, he succeeded in getting away. Sadly, he leaned too far back and stumbled backwards, narrowly missing the counter, falling on his back next to it. Looking up, he glared daggers from his spot on the ground. If only looks could kill, he would gladly kill the asshole standing above him a hundred times over.

That's when he noticed a shadow crossing the taller man's features. Then icy blue eyes shot back to stare into hazel. What the long haired blond saw in them sent chills down his spine.

"You're going to regret saying that... I've had enough of your idiotic rants... You say you hate homos so much... What a laugh! By the time I'm done with you, I'll surely give you something to hate! Just you see..." Manori's whole demeanour projected a calm fury. Gone was the egotistically, whiny version of himself that his senpai got to know. Instead he was replaced by a cold, calculating predator. There was a terrifying glint in his eyes, which was enough to freeze the blood in Souichi's veins. He let his lips curve up. Now THAT was probably the only real smile Souichi has ever seen on him... It was so very creepy, hollow and evil, promising pain.

Souichi tried to shuffle back, but his limbs were shaking. He so desperately wanted to be anywhere but here. The spiky blond reached down and pulled the other one up with surprising ease. He then pushed him back, pinning him to a wall. 'Oh shit no!'

The air within Souichi's lungs whooshed out as he collided with the wall. Before he could do much, he felt a pair of lips against his... His mind froze. He was in shock. The very next second, his mind went into overdrive. The lips he felt were rough and harsh. They were much too forceful. It was disgusting and so very wrong. He aggressively turned his head sideways, breaking contact. He felt like throwing up.

The very next moment, lips were grazing Souichi's collar bone. His breath hitched in his throat. He felt his chest tighten, making it hard to breathe. 'This can't be...'

"Nnnooooo... S-st... Stop it! I-... I don't... w-want.. this!" The drugged blond wanted to do anything to make the other stop. Well... Almost anything. No matter what, he would never beg, especially not to a perverted pompous jerk. However, he found that the tone in his own voice sounded way to pleading for his liking.

"Huh... But Souichi-kun, you're already so hard. How are you gonna take care of this when you can't even stand up?" As he said this, he fondled the hard bulge visible through Souichi's jeans, his hand giving it a light squeeze. "Guh!"

Souichi closed his eyes, trying to block out the reality that was unfolding around him. He couldn't help it. His legs were no longer responding and would no longer support his weight. His knees gave out. Before he could fall too far, though, he felt hands hook beneath his arms and hoist him back up. A knee slid in between his legs. He felt a thigh push firmly onto his erection. "Nngh!"

Manori had his chest right against his senpai's, successfully keeping him pinned to the wall without the use of his hands. Souichi was panting. With the other smothering him, breathing was getting to be very difficult. He felt hands slither up the sides of his torso and arms. He tried as best he could to push either the other's arms or shoulders away. He tried anything... anything to keep to other from touching him. However, this was equally as difficult. His limbs wouldn't stop shaking. The other's touch was also just as rough and forced as his kiss – it felt rushed and beyond wrong. He wasn't too gentle and it was starting to hurt.

"Nnn.. Nooo... D-don't! Guh... G-get... ooh... off! I... I-!... Ssss... said-d... sss...st-st... op!..." Souichi's voice was losing its strength. He was having more and more trouble pronouncing even the simplest words.

'Why?... Why can't I speak properly?... And why the hell is my body so weak?... Shit! Damn drug!... He doesn't fight fair!... I'll kill him for this!'

Souichi was frustrated and irritated beyond reason. There seemed to be nothing he could do to make the other guy stop touching him. Before long, he felt a set of digit snake their way back into his long hair. The hair tie keeping it up was undone. The back of his head was held in a tight grip, forcing him to tilt it in order to face his attacker and stare into cold eyes. The next moment, those rough lips were back on his. As he gasped, he felt a tongue invade his mouth, thrusting as deeply as the other could. The taste and feel was disgusting. He couldn't help but compare this feeling with Morinaga's. With his old kouhai, it felt so... right. The situation he was in right now was just so very wrong.

Having enough of this, Souichi bit down, narrowly missing the other's tongue. His jaw was captured in a forceful hand, forcing him to stare up helplessly.

"If you _ever_ try anything like that again, you will pay dearly..." The words were uttered in a harsh whisper. Souichi swallowed hard. He felt the pressure on his jaw increase. The next moment, it was let go.

The sound of a door opening echoed in the washroom. Manori stopped all movements, and then looked back.

"Hey..." A stranger walked in. He paused, looking at both of them.

"... Hmmm... He doesn't look so good. Is he ok?"

"Yah ..." Manori gave the newcomer a cheerful smile. "Just drank too much." He turned to Souichi, whom remained plastered to the wall in order to get as much distance between him and his assailant. Bringing his face right next to his senpai's, Manori whispered in the other's ear.

"Let's get you out of here. We'll go somewhere more... private." That egotistical smirk danced on his lips as he pulled back.

"C'mon, time to get you back home." This was said loud enough for other guy to hear. The spiky haired blond then snaked his left arm around his senpai's waist, pulling the other's right arm around his shoulders - supporting most of his weight.

They both made their way out of the washroom. With Souichi barely able to support his own weight, this ended up being a very slow process. While being dragged along, all the long haired blond could do was give an icy glare directed straight towards the taller man supporting him.

They finally managed to leave the washroom, but that's when Souichi realized that if he left the bar with this man, there might be a chance that no one would ever see him again. This thought shot an icy wave of dread through his spine. He had to stop him! He frantically looked around the room, searching for anything he could grab or hold on to. Sadly, he had no such luck. Well, not that he had much grip strength to latch onto something in the first place. So he decided to first drag his feet. When this didn't do much, he then collapsed using all of his weight to weigh the other down. Manori got a better grip, and lifted him back up. His face was all of a sudden inches away from Tatsumi's.

"I WILL get you out of here, don't you worry about that. But if you give me anymore trouble, once we get out... I will make this... encounter... _very_ unpleasant for you." A dreadfully cold edge was plainly obvious in his tone. There was no doubt he was dead serious and meant every word.

Souichi's heartbeat was erratic. He tried to lean back, to voice his complaints, but the sounds that escaped his throat were slurred and incoherent. His voice was failing him.

'Shit!... No... I don't want this goddammit!... Stop...' His own thoughts sounded pitiful and pleading.

"You know... You really are quite gorgeous. I'm surprised you're not with anyone. If you're not careful, people will take advantage of you" uttered the taller blond. This was all said in a casual tone, the old Manori returning to the forefront, hiding all traces of his other side from the surrounding crowd. Only Souichi knew of his vile intentions.

'I fucking know that you asshole! What the hell do you call this?!' The room was still spinning. Souichi's mind felt hazy. He had trouble concentrating. He was also getting very uncomfortable, overheating in his clothes.

'Shit!... That damn prick... I'll KILL him!' As Souichi failed to free himself, he continued to be dragged out, getting closer and closer to the exit.

'Shit!... Noooo!... This can't be happening!... It can't be... I must be dreaming... This is a nightmare!... I don't want this! I have to stop this!... Urgh... What am I going to do?! Last time I went through something like this Morinaga was there... He was able to help me... Who's going help me now? I can't even speak properly!... Who would actually listen?' Even though there were so many people surrounding them, he felt so very alone. Each one of them had their backs turned away from the duo making their way out, none of them seeing his distress.

Through his hazy mind, Souichi kept scanning his surroundings, searching for anything that might help him put some distance between himself and his tormentor.

A laugh pierced through the surrounding noise and haze cluttering his mind. Looking up, the drugged blond managed to spot a familiar back with a head of dark hair. The mystery man was facing away, talking to someone else, just ahead and slightly towards the left of the duo's path.

'Could it be?... No... It can't be... There's absolutely no way Morinaga would be here. He's still out of town for another 3 days... There is just no way... Shit!... Now I'm imagining things.' The long haired blond could barely make sense of anything through the heat and haziness fogging his mind.

As they approached the other, Souichi heard a nostalgic voice. His eyes widened in surprise. They were just going to pass right by him. Why was he facing away? He was just a little too far out of reach.

'It can't just be my imagination. It just can't be! It has to be him!... But I can't reach him... Please... Morinaga!' And there he saw it, that thread of hope. As they were passing by, the man who resembled like Morinaga Tetsuhiro took a step back and gestured with his right hand, bringing it within arm's reach. With the last bit of energy his limbs still possessed, Souichi stretched his left arm, leaning as far as he could and reaching out, reaching across the void. 

**I know... I'm sorry... I'm horrible. Hopefully Souichi won't hate me too much for this. XP  
Thank you everyone for reading! And thanks to those who reviewed, faved and followed!  
Please let me know what you think! I'm working on the next chapter, so I hope you're looking forward to it! ****Thanks again!**


	3. Comfort and Want

**A/N: I humbly apologize to all those who suffered anxiety attacks and/or bodily harm from reading the previous chapter. I hope that there were no permanent scars and that this next chapter will make up for it. ^-^  
Note: In this chapter, we will see the world from both Senpai's and Morinaga's point of view. I did not clearly separate one from the other, so when we see Morinaga's POV, he thinks of himself as Tetsuhiro, while in Senpai's POV, he thinks of himself as Souichi.  
Now for the next chapter, please enjoy!**

Souichi grasped a soft gentle hand and held on for dear life. He ignored the shock of electricity that ran through him at the contact and looked up. His eyes met the other's, seeing surprise in those olive-green orbs. His heart leaped with joy. Morinaga stood there before him wearing a dumbstruck look on his face.

'I... I can't believe it... It really is him!' As soon as he felt relief wash over him, he felt his hand start to slip as he was getting pulled away by the other arm.

'No!... Morinaga!... Please...'

He tried so hard to maintain contact with his long time kouhai, as if he was his life line. If he could see his own face at that moment, he would have seen how rather desperate and sad he had become at the thought of losing the other in the sea of people. With his voice nearly unusable and his limbs so weak, caving under the slightest weight, he gazed into those warm, gentle, comforting eyes, urging him to understand and act - willing him to never let go.

After the initial shock of having his hand grabbed in mid-air, Tetsuhiro tightened his hold when he realized who it was.

"Ah! Senpai! Here you are. I was looking for you." Something was wrong. His senpai's hair was loose, framing that gorgeous flushed face and hazy eyes; eyes that are usually so sharp and alert. He looked drunk. But that wasn't what was unusual. As he took a better look at his face, he noticed something else. He looked... sad. He also swore he saw a glimpse of fear in those beautiful hazel eyes. That's when the friend he was talking to touched his arm to regain his attention.

"I have to go. I'll see you later, ok?" And with that she turned around, making her way towards the bar where Tetsuhiro could see some other classmates were sitting and ordering drinks. He replied with a nod before returning his attention towards his senpai. There was a man standing next him. In fact, he was standing way too close for his liking. This man was a stranger to Tetsuhiro, with his blond hair and shock of blue eyes.

'Who is this guy? Why is he so familiar with Senpai?... If it were me, I would get the crap punched out of me if I ever stood so close. What in the world is he doing? How dare he?! He even has an arm around him! What is he trying to do? Hold him up?... Oh!... Ha ha... How silly of me. He's helping Senpai out of here. Hmmm... Senpai must really have drank too much. He really needs to pace himself better.' Startled out of his thoughts, Tetsuhiro looked into icy-blue eyes, a quirked eyebrow adding to the confusion he saw written on the stranger's face.

"And... who are you?" the blond man asked while keeping his senpai upright, still aiming to guide him towards the exit. He was more than a little irritated for the delay, but tried not to let it show.

"Oh! I'm sorry... I'm Morinaga Tetsuhiro. And you are...?" A curious glint shone in his eyes.

"Manori Koga" he replied curtly. Then – seeming to catch himself – he forced a pleasant smile to grace his lips while his eyes remained cold as ice. "I'm Tatsumi-senpai's kouhai in the lab."

"Eh?... Oh yah!... Senpai has told me a little bit about you. It's nice to finally meet you in person!" Morinaga gave a slight bow and smiled kindly at the other man. However, that smile started to waver as the other's demeanour didn't seem to warm one bit.

"Do you know Tatsumi-senpai?" A mixed tone of surprise and caution slipped into Manori's voice.

"Oh! Yes, I do. I'm also Senpai's kouhai. But I'm not in the lab too often lately since I have lots of training to do at S-Pharmaceuticals. That's where I'll be working after this school year."

"Hmmm... Mo-ri-na-ga..." The tall blond enunciated every syllable, processing the name. "Oh yes... I have heard of you. I do believe Tatsumi-senpai has mentioned you a few times."

"Really!? I hope it's not all bad things. He he..." Tetsuhiro chuckled nervously. He wasn't sure, but it seemed like there was something off about this blue-eyed man. In fact, he now felt that Senpai's complaints and thoughts about the guy might not be too far off or overly exaggerated as he originally thought. He noticed that the hand within his own was shaking. He felt it attempt to tighten its hold on him, but the grip it had was weak. Tetsuhiro gently squeezed back, strengthening his own grip in order to reassure the other that he won't let go.

'Hmmm... How odd... Something must really be wrong. Senpai's still shaking. And to top it off, he hasn't even said a word!' Tetsuhiro was startled, yet again, out of his thoughts.

"Well sadly, it seems Tatsumi-senpai has outdone himself. If you'd excuse us, we'll be heading out." With this said, the tall blond proceeded with dragging the shortest of the three towards the exit.

"Oh please, allow me to help." Without releasing his grip, Tetsuhiro stepped closer, walking beside his senpai. Locking his elbow in place, he supported his drunken senior's weight onto his right hand and forearm. As he did this, he could feel the other fully lean onto him, as if trying to distance himself from the tall blond. With the extra help, the trio made it to the door in no time.

Stepping outside, a cool clear night greeted them as they approached a short flight of stairs leading towards the sidewalk. Earlier, before arriving at the bar, Tetsuhiro thought that it would have been a perfect night to go for walk. Hopefully, a certain special someone would have allowed him to hold his hand. He looked down, eyes lingering on their joint fingers, feeling a flutter in his chest. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. Already he was fantasizing about his senpai. Before heading down the steps, he needed to get a better grip in order to better support the love of his life.

"Here Senpai, put your arm around my shoulder, like this." Tetsuhiro placed Senpai's left arm around his shoulders as he slid his right arm beneath two weak ones. Manori's arm was beneath his, continuing to hold onto his senpai's waist. Step by step, they slowly made it down the stairs.

While partially in Morinaga's arms, all that Souichi could think of were Manori last words whispered next to his ear, while still in the bar, as Morinaga had turned around to say his goodbye to the friend he was talking to.

_"I'm sure I don't have to remind you of the consequences if you even dream of saying_ anything _to_ anyone_... Got it?"  
_  
'He says that like as if I could actually speak... Damn it!... It's a damn good thing Morinaga showed up. Wait a minute... Why is he here? Shouldn't he still be in Hamamatsu for some extended training? And how did he know I was here?' Taking a chance with his voice, he attempted to ask the questions that were weighing on his mind.

"... H-... How...?"

"Hmm? What's that Senpai? How...? How did I know where to find you?" Souichi nodded his head. Wow, for once he actually guessed correctly.

"Remember Senpai? You texted me about the party yesterday. I told you to wish Yamagushi Happy Birthday for me. But at first I really didn't think that you'd actually go. I stopped by the apartment before coming here to drop off my stuff. When I didn't see you there, I figured that you must be here." Morinaga gave him a warm smile.

'Oh... That makes sense. But that doesn't explain why he's here so damn early. He should have told me!' Before Souichi could attempt asking another question, Manori voiced his own thoughts. Apparently he wasn't really paying attention to the previous conversation. All he wanted was to get his senpai and himself as far away from this pestering man as possible.

"I'm terribly sorry for taking up your time, Morinaga-san. You should head back and enjoy the rest of the party. I'll make sure Tatsumi-senpai gets home safe and sound." Manori shifted his hold to better support his charge, tugging him away from the dark haired man while tightening his grip around a shaky waist.

'No!... Don't!... Please... Morinaga!' Heart pounding in his ears; all that managed to cross Souichi's lips was strangled whimpers along with a single word.

"Nnnnn... Noooo... nmmm..." It couldn't end like this. His chest constricted in desperation and worry. He frantically held onto the strong shoulder supporting him.

Tetsuhiro was surprised. He could just make out what Senpai had said, but what shocked him was the tone in his voice. It sounded stressed and frantic, laced with worry. This wasn't like him at all. Coming back to himself, he resumed his hold onto the shorter blond before he could escape from his reach.

"Oh no, that's alright! I'll just bring him home. There's not much point in me staying here anyways." Tetsuhiro felt his senpai's hand dig into the fabric of his jacket covering his shoulder. His hand was still shaking. Something was definitely wrong.

"No, no... You haven't been here long, right? Besides, it's on the way to my place." Manori sounded sure of himself. He was being very insistent, not taking "no" for an answer.

'What?... He knows where we live? Has he been to our apartment? Since when?' Tetsuhiro was saddened by the thought that Senpai would let a man he didn't know near their house. He was also saddened by the fact that his senpai would keep such a thing from him. And then a thought hit him.

"... And where is that exactly? Where do you live?" He was very curious. He really wanted to know how this man knew where they lived.

"Oh... Just little ways to the south of here." As Manori said this, he pulled none too gentle around Senpai's middle, guiding him towards their right. Tetsuhiro planted his feet and increased his grip, holding on tightly, not letting the other man drag his senpai away. Something wasn't right here.

"I'm sorry to say, but Senpai doesn't live that way. We live north of here." Morinaga shot him a defying glare.

"Oh yah? How would you know? Wait... What do you mean by _we_? You can't possibly mean you both live together?!" Manori was very skeptic. There was no way his senpai would possibly live with another man that wasn't part of his family. He strongly believed that such a homo-hater would never allow such a thing to happen.

"Yes, in matter of fact we do. By the way, it's a _share_." Tetsuhiro countered, using his senpai's words. Manori just stared at him, his mouth gapping.

Without any warning, the tall dark haired student planted his left hand square in the centre of the bewildered man's chest, pushing him away as he pulled the shorter blond closer to himself. Surprisingly, he did not stumble or cave beneath the added weight. Before he knew it, Senpai had both of his arms around his neck, holding on a little too desperately. He responded by enveloping his arms around the body clinging to him, one around a shuttering chest, the other around a narrow waist.

Leaning heavily on his kouhai, Souichi tried in vain to balance himself. His legs still weren't responding as they should. They kept shaking like a leaf, unable to keep him upright. Standing by himself was utterly impossible right now. He leaned as close as he could towards his beloved kouhai's ear, mustering as much strength and concentration to make his voice cooperate.

"Mmm... Mo-... Mori..."

"Eh? What is it Senpai?" Well at least he succeeded in the first step. He got Morinaga's attention, now for the hard part.

"... He... Uhn... D-...dr... Uh-... Uhnnn..." 'Shit!... Why is this so difficult?...' Souichi was having an increasingly amount of difficulty voicing his message. Well, it wasn't helping that all he could smell was Morinaga's scent. He had an unbelievable urge to kiss and lick that delicious looking neck. His body was getting so hot. He shut his eyes, trying to clear his mind.

'No!... Godammit! Concentrate!' Souichi stood in mortified silence. Without his permission, his body reacted to the other's presence and touch, remembering what those wonderful hands could do to him. However, he needed to warn him. He had to tell him what the other had done.

"Hah~... Senpai! You're too drunk!" Obviously his kouhai didn't understand anything he was saying, or trying to say.

"Nnn... Nooo... H-he... rug.. d... D-d... ug..." Souichi was really starting to get irritated. Usually, in his case, irritation leads to fury. A furious Senpai was the last thing Morinaga wanted.

"Hmmm? Senpai, it's alright. Just calm down. Shhh... It's ok... Let's get you home and you'll tell me all about later, ok?"

'No!... Listen to me!... Idiot! I'm trying to tell you something! This is important!' The drugged man was desperate to get his point across.

By now, Manori had regained his footing and took a defensive step forward, not yet ready to let his prey escape so easily. Standing to his full height, both of the taller men were seeing eye to eye. His posture seemed to challenge the other, but Morinaga wasn't going to back down, especially when Senpai seemed to be in distress.

"What the hell was that for!? What gives you the right to butt into other people's business?!" The tall blond seemed furious. A hard edge had crept into his voice. His fuse was running short.

"What the-?... I have every right! He is my friend! There is no way I could just stand by while people I care about are in pain or distress!" Morinaga's words were comforting, soothing Souichi's nerves.

'At least the big idiot noticed something... Tsk!... Damn drug! I hate this! Why does my body have to be so weak?... Wait... Come to think of it, Manori said he made this drug... These side effects are to his design... That fucking bastard! Damn homo! He made this drug with the deliberate intention to... to... !' He decided not to finish that train of thought, his mind disgusted by the mere notion of the pervert's intentions.

'Now that I'm thinking about it, didn't he say _one_ of his concoctions?! That would mean he makes other drugs!... As what? A hobby?! This is nothing more than a pastime for him!? That sick pervert! How many people did he do this to before me?' Murderous thoughts with colourful language filled Souichi's mind. The world started to spin again. That's when his knees gave out.

"Senpai~, you need to stand up." Grabbing a better hold around the other's waist and torso, Tetsuhiro slid his knee in between his senpai's legs, successfully shifting his weight in order to provide a better support. What he did not expect was to feel a hard bulge press against his thigh, nor the erotic moan he heard right next to his ear. At this point, he could feel Senpai bury his face in the crook of his neck in an attempt to stifle any more sounds from coming out of his throat, all the while desperately holding onto the broad shoulders supporting him. Tetsuhiro's eyes widen in surprise, and then narrowed as he glared at the tall spiky blond standing not far from them. He understood.

"You... You _DRUGGED_ him?!" He was enraged. Tetsuhiro tightened his hold on the man in his arms protectively, reassuring him that he's not letting him go. The fingers that were curled into his jacket slacked a little, no longer digging painfully into the material.

Feeling himself being pressed securely against his kouhai's body, Souichi felt his muscles relax a bit – releasing their strain. He couldn't help it. Even if he denied it, it felt so good to be here in Morinaga's arms. However, much to his frustration, Souichi couldn't quite stop himself from shivering. He was furious! He was furious at Manori for what he did. He was also furious at him for what he was about to do. Just that thought alone churned his stomach and made him feel sick. He was furious at himself too, for not realizing what was happening sooner, for being so weak in this state, and for not realizing what kind of person his new kouhai was.

'Kouhai? Yah right! He's nothing more than a stupid piece of shit! That perverted monster! I'll kill him for sure!' Furious thoughts jumbled in his head, soon followed by thoughts of frustration. 'Why couldn't I tell what his plan was? I've been tricked by horrible perverted men before. So... Why couldn't I tell...?'

He was also scared. He didn't really notice the fear until his kouhai held onto him, slowly washing it away. He didn't want to admit that he was afraid, not even to himself. However, the terror he had felt was so plain and obvious. He didn't know what would have happened if Morinaga hadn't shown up, but he certainly didn't want to find out! For some reason, here in his arms, he felt secure. He was safe.

'I guess this is why he's special. I... trust him. I know he really truly cares about me... Just like I... truly care about... him.' It really wasn't helping that all he could smell was his kouhai since he had his face plastered against the other's shoulder and neck.

Tetsuhiro was attempting to suppress the rage he felt welling up inside him. He was furious. He looked like the calm before the storm. If he didn't have his hands full supporting his senpai right now, he probably would have pummelled the guy in front of him. Sure he wasn't prone to violence, but he wouldn't just stand idly aside and let someone take advantage of someone he cared about, especially his senpai.

Until then, Manori simply glared at them, assessing the situation. After some time he quickly looked away, cursing under his breath. Glancing back up, a look of irritation and annoyance creased his features. However, his eyes remained as hard as steel. Then, without warning, that creepy smile appeared. He started to chuckle – his voice low – turning into a dark creepy sounding laugh.

"What makes you think that I would do such a thing? Besides, it's not like you can prove it... You know what? You can have him. But hear me Souichi, no matter what you do your… 'condition' won't be _cured_ so easily. Sooner or later you will come crawling back to me. Just you wait and see." With that smirk firmly in place, Manori swiftly turned around and strode away without looking back. Tetsuhiro just glared at him as he disappeared around the corner. It was only once the threat was gone that he turned his full attention towards the man in his arms.

"Alright Senpai... Let's go home." His kouhai's whispering voice next to his ear was calm and soothing. All Souichi could do was nod against the warm chest. He did not want to stay here where other people could see him like this, clinging so desperately to another man. It was embarrassing. If only his voice had power behind it, he would have yelled his fury. If only his arms held any strength, he would have destroyed that low life he had once called his kouhai before he left. And if only his legs could support his weight, he would have run away from here. But sadly that was not the case. Then again, in his condition, maybe it was a good thing he had his face hidden from curious onlookers. After that exchange, he didn't want to attract any more attention and have others see his face, have them discover who he was and witness seeing him that condition.

'Wait... What did he mean by that? There's no way in hell I'll ever go back to him! The next time I see that disgusting face it'll be with my foot embedded in it! That fucking bastard!... Shit!... Morinaga...' Souichi allowed his mind to let go of his destructive thoughts and concentrate on the one still holding him in his arms.

'I can't believe I had to rely on this man to save me... again. How many times has that been? Urgh... I can't quite remember... Screw it. Who cares?... Whatever it is, it's way too often." With the end of that thought, Souichi turned his focus towards leaving this place. Turning around, the duo set their sights towards the opposite direction of which Manori took. Attempting to put some weight on his legs, Souichi tried to walk, to help Morinaga guide him towards their home. He felt fingers flitter over his nipple as the other tried to get a better hold of his torso. His breath hitched. This was bound to be an interesting walk, to say the least.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
Thank you everyone, yet again, for reading! As usual, please let me know what you think!  
Also, I hope you're looking forward for the next chapter! ;)  
Thanks again!**


	4. Desire and Passion

The street echoed with the sound of footsteps. The cool night air felt refreshing as it flowed through black and blond strands alike. Nonetheless, it did little to stifle Souichi's ever constant rising body temperature. Morinaga had managed to half carry him a good distance away from the public eye. Now that they were a ways away from the bar – where they had their little quarrel – there were nearly no one left on the street at this time of night. Souichi was quite grateful for the peace and quiet that the night provided. However, he could do little more in that moment than to cling to the man supporting him. His left arm was draped around strong sturdy shoulders as the other grasped the material of a shirt covering a firm chest.

Souichi continuously tried to steady his legs, but they had a mind of their own. No matter how hard he tried, he was unable to make them cooperate. Surprisingly, they had managed to somewhat carry some of his weight up the street. His feet shuffled on the sidewalk, trying to keep up with Morinaga's slow yet strong and steady strides.

His kouhai had said nothing since they made their way towards their shared apartment. Looking up, the shorter man saw eyes glancing down at him. Worry, anxiety and what looked like guilt whirled around in that gaze. Not knowing what to do or say – even if he did, there was no way he'd be capable to do any of it – the blond simply looked away, unable to take the pain he saw reflecting in those olive-green orbs. Regardless of the torment of feelings and emotions he saw battling inside of the younger man, the hold he felt surrounding his trembling frame was always strong and gentle.

Tetsuhiro's inner torment was raging strongly within him. He was afraid for his senpai. He'd never seen him this helpless before. He was frozen with fear at the mere thought of the unknown side effects this drug could have on his beloved's body. Then the very next second he would boil with rage at the mere fact that there were people out there that would dare want to harm and take advantage of his love; notably this one asshole that actually – partially – succeeded. The knowledge that someone had touched his senpai was enough to send him over the edge of reason. It took everything to keep himself from turning around and hunt that sleazy bastard down to give him what's coming to him. The fact that he'd be leaving Senpai all alone and vulnerable in the middle of nowhere – not to mention in the middle of the night – was the only thing keeping him from putting action to thought.

'He can barely keep himself up, let alone walk. And to top it off, he barely said a word. That's some drug to be able to render Senpai nearly speechless. Poor Senpai. If only it was me instead of him, he wouldn't be suffering like this. Or maybe if I got there sooner, or if I didn't have to be away for so long, maybe Senpai would be fine.' Tetsuhiro glanced down and saw his senpai shyly avert his gaze, his blush reaching all the way to his ears.

'Hmmm... He's so cute like this. It's so nice to be this close to him. And he's not even struggling to get away. I guess I might as well enjoy this while it lasts. It's not every day I get a break from Senpai's merciless fist or harsh words.' A small smile reached his lips and shone through his eyes. That's when the blond clinging to him stumbled, his feet tripping over themselves. He made sure to securely hold onto the shorter man, preventing him from crumbling to the ground.

'Woah!... Senpai... Why do you do this to me? I love you so much that it hurts seeing you like this.' Worry and concern made its way back into the forefront of Tetsuhiro's mind. When he would recall the reason for Senpai's predicament, his fury would resurface and course through his veins. Then the anxiety would creep back and the cycle of emotions would restart yet again. There was only one person in the whole world that could so easily put him through such roller coaster of emotions, and he was tucked securely in his arms. Unable to remain silent any longer, the worry and guilt he felt weighing heavily on his heart, Tetsuhiro took a deep calming breath before speaking.

" I-I 'm so sorry Senpai... For not being there... I should have been here with you. If it wasn't for training I-" That's when Souichi tighten his hold, shaking his head.

'That over-protective caring jerk... Taking all the blame... He really is an idiot. A selfless ... idiot...' The pair stopped on the sidewalk. Morinaga shifted his arms, getting a better grip as he looked away.

"But if I were here, you wouldn't be like this. I-..." Tetsuhiro's words were cut off yet again when he felt a shaky hand weakly tighten its grip on his shirt. Looking down, he found his senpai staring up at him. He did not see any hint of blame or anger directed towards him in that gaze. Instead, he was able to see a hard glint of determination and a soft edge of concern present in those hazy eyes.

"He-... here... Nnnn... oow..." The taller man was just able to make out the few words uttered by a soft trembling voice. He couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. His senpai was truly an amazing person. He was so strong. Even in his weak state, his strong and prideful character did not shatter or crumble. He was a fighter, and would fight until the end. But beneath that hard demeanour, he really was a caring person. He truly cared for the people that were important to him. A look of pain and concern would cross his features when he'd see those people in sadness or in pain, as if it actually hurt him to see them like that.

Tetsuhiro couldn't help himself. He leaned in and lightly kissed Senpai's forehead. To his surprise, his lips met fevered skin. Directing his gaze towards the other's face, he noticed that it had flushed a darker shade of red. The blond had also started to breathe heavily, as if he was having trouble getting enough air.

"Senpai, are you ok? You really don't look good. You're burning up. Do you feel sick? Are you in pain? Maybe we should go to the hospital. They might have an antidote, or something." With that said, Tetsuhiro brought a hand up first to the blond's forehead, then his cheek.

'Stop that! Just... Stop! He's doing it on purpose! How am I supposed to be able to concentrate and stay calm if he keeps on smothering me? Stupid idiot! And how does he expect me to answer him? Asking me a million questions at the same time... That idiot! As good as having an antidote would be I highly doubt that damn asshole would have made some drug that could easily be remedied. If it does need an antidote, that _slime_ would probably be the only one to have one. And there's no way in _HELL_ that I would ask for anything from that fucking asshole!' Now Souichi was panting for a whole different reason. Looking into Morinaga's concerned eyes as his face was angled up to meet his gaze was enough to bring him back to reality. With his face cradled in the other's hand, all that he could manage, as an answer, was to lightly shake his head. He made sure to take deliberately slow movements, careful to not make himself dizzy.

"But Senpai, you're clearly not well. Maybe we should.. go..." Tetsuhiro's voice drifted off. His attention was captured by Senpai's gaze. He saw those hazel eyes harden with resolve.

"Hooo... Mmm..." It was strange hearing Senpai's voice sounding so weak; especially out in a public place.

'Ah... _Home_. He wants to go home. _Our_ home.' Tetsuhiro couldn't help that warm fuzzy feeling he felt in his chest at hearing that single word.

'Maybe it _would_ be best to just head home. Besides, it probably wouldn't be too good having a lot of people seeing him... like this...' Tetsuhiro really took a good look at his senpai. He was completely mesmerized. He simply stared at the beauty in front of him, watching his long hair sway in the light breeze. He felt compelled to kiss this wonderful man then and there. Leaning down slightly, he inched his face closer. Just as their lips were about to touch, the blond nearly collapsed. If it wasn't for Tetsuhiro still holding him in his arms, he surely would have been on the ground by now. Hoisting him back up, Tetsuhiro readjusted his hold around his love, making sure he was secure in his arms. Even though he was presently stronger than Senpai, he felt weak. Utter hopelessness washed over him at his inability to do a thing to ease his senpai's discomfort and distress. Once he was certain that Senpai had regained some control over his legs, he resumed half-carrying and half-guiding him towards their home.

Now that they were back on track with no one in sight and away from any immediate threats, the adrenaline that was pumping through Souichi was diminishing at an increasingly alarming rate. His semi-state of alertness that was allowing him to fight through the haze clouding his senses was disappearing.

The effect of the drug was horrible. According to the pissed off blond, they were the absolute worse. Not only did Souichi manage to lose nearly all motor function, he actually lost control over his voice, unable to utter the simplest of words. The worst part was that he was still painfully aroused and too weak to do anything about it. He was also very uncomfortable in his skin and his mind felt like mush. He was having trouble thinking. Everything seemed so hazy. However, all of these symptoms were nothing compared to what was to come.

As the pair turned around the first corner, finally a few blocks away from the bar, the full blown effects of the drug struck Souichi like as if he was crashing through a cement wall. It hit him all at once. His legs totally gave out from underneath him. He didn't even get the chance to brace himself with his spare hand; his reflex was just that slow. Luckily for him, Morinaga was there and caught his fall. He wrapped his left hand around the other's torso, preventing his senpai from colliding with the hard pavement. Hanging from his kouhai's arms, Souichi was having an increasingly hard time ignoring the heat coursing through him, or the painful throbbing in his pants.

'Maybe I really should go to the hospital. This isn't normal... What did that jerk do to me?! And what did he mean when he said your condition won't be cured so easily? Could it be that I really do need an antidote to cure this?!... Shit! It's sooo hot... I can't stand this!... Mo-... Mori... Mori-naga... !' Slowly, Souichi's mind was shutting down as it was overrun by desire.

Tetsuhiro shuffled sideways to a half wall that was acting as a fence in front of a store. Nearly carrying his senpai, he sat him on the short wall that came up to his hips. He held onto wobbly shoulders, keeping the love of his life upright since he seemed to be having a lot of trouble sitting up by himself. He lowered himself to the other's eye level.

"Senpai, you need to stand up. We're almost home so I need you to help me out just a little bit more." Tetsuhiro somewhat lied. That 'almost' was used very loosely. They still had to walk nearly twice the distance they had just covered. But if he could encourage his senpai and get him to get back up and walk a little further, they would be that much closer to their destination. Of course, he got no such luck. Senpai looked completely out of it as he grasped his kouhai's forearms in quivering fists, shaking his head to indicate that he was unable to do what was asked of him. Tetsuhiro let out a sigh. Questions filled his mind as he attempted to find a solution to their predicament.

'Now what? What should I do? Why didn't I just call for a taxi from the start? I'm such an idiot.' He really didn't think things through. Well, to his benefit, his mind wasn't thinking all that clearly when they were outside of the bar. His anger managed to cloud his judgment annoyingly well. Of course, walking home was much cheaper and the logical decision, if both parties were actually _able_ to walk. Tetsuhiro took some time to mentally step back and reassess the situation.

'How will I get Senpai home when he's like this?... In this situation, I guess there's only one way.' Tetsuhiro wrapped his right arm around Senpai's torso, gripping beneath his right arm. He then slid his left arm beneath the other's knees.

"Alright Senpai. Hold on, ok?" Tetsuhiro hoisted the blond off of the low wall, carrying him in his arms. Senpai's eyes went wide. He leaned in, clinging to his kouhai. He wasn't expecting the sudden change of location.

With no cars on the street, Tetsuhiro didn't have to wait to cross. When he reached the north side of the road, he decided to take a shortcut through back alleys located in between some small shops. Instead of waiting for the next intersection to head north towards their apartment, this shortcut would save them a little bit of time. Sadly, it wasn't much of a shortcut, but, in their case, any amount of time saved was better than nothing.

'Shit! No! I- I can't... take much more... of this. It's too... too hot...' Souichi shifted uncomfortably in Morinaga's arms.

Tetsuhiro found the alley he was looking for and headed in between two buildings. Senpai's constant shifting and shaking was making it difficult to carry him for a long period of time. He took a left, now finding themselves behind two rows of buildings.

During this time, Souichi was slowly losing his mind. All he could do was to lean his head in the crook of Morinaga's neck as he weakly clung to him. His desire and passion coursed through him, fogging his senses.

'I can't want this... I can't-... I just can't possibly want... this... Shit!' Those thoughts of denial were quickly replaced by the need that continuously surged through him, slowly driving him insane. He really couldn't take it anymore. Morinaga smelt so good. He leaned forward, taking a deep breath as he kissed, then lightly sucked the other's neck, wanting to taste him as well.

"A-ah!... S-Senpai?!" Tetsuhiro was surprised, to say the least. A shock of pleasure ran through him when he felt smooth lips and a wet tongue start to suck and then lap at his neck. Nearby, he found a chair located right next to a backdoor of what he figured was a shoe store. He quickly went to it and sat his senpai in it. At this early hour, he highly doubted that any of the stores were still open. There was no way anyone would find them there.

Tetsuhiro took this time to fully admire his senpai sitting in front of him. The sight that greeted him was breathtaking. He could see his whole frame shivering, barely able to keep himself up as he gripped the sides of his chair. Blond hair stuck to sweaty skin, draping over quivering shoulders. His chest rose and fell in rapid succession as he panted through swollen, slightly parted lips. Senpai looked absolutely delicious, too tempting to pass up. His face was completely flushed and eyes were hazy and unfocused.

What really got to Tetsuhiro was the lust he saw burning in those eyes. Leaning down over the blond, the tall dark haired man cupped his hand beneath the other's chin and angled it up to meet those lips head on. He kissed him soundly. For the second time in a short while, the blond managed to surprise his kouhai. He wasn't struggling against the kiss. In fact, he seemed to welcome it. He even opened his mouth before he was prompted by a clever tongue, inviting him inside.

'Wow... He really needs this... Crap... I can't take this! I want him so much!... No, wait... I can't... Not yet at least. We're still out in the street... But I can't leave him like this. It seems he really needs this. He needs at least some release. Hmmm... But it wouldn't be too good if we made a mess, right Senpai? We still have to make it home.' Tetsuhiro knelt down between the other's legs. He unzipped his senpai's jeans and took him out. This gave the blond some much needed relief since it was seriously starting to hurt, being caged in his pants.

Souichi felt way too restricted in his clothes. His body was overheating causing him to sweat and feel uncomfortable. His kouhai bent down, licking him from base to tip, lingering on the slit. "Nnnn!" He tried to keep quiet, mildly noticing that they were still in public, far from the comfort and privacy of their home.

Tetsuhiro proceeded to give the blond's hard shaft some much needed attention, touching and sucking every sensitive spot along the length. He returned to the tip, massaging the head using his agile tongue before taking him fully in his mouth.

Feeling the pressure building, Souichi threaded his fingers through his kouhai's hair as he was being taken deeper. "Uhnn!"

'... Damn!... Sooo gooood!... Huh... His hair... It's so soft...' This train of thought completely disappeared as Souichi's mind fully shut down, totally surrendering to the sensation that ignited his whole body, setting him on fire. He felt the blaze course through his veins, the heat emanating from it reaching every inch of his being. After a few sucks, he was completely undone.

"Hah! Ah-! Mm-mnnnn!" He came hard, spilling into the other's mouth. Through his orgasm he felt his kouhai continue to suck him, lapping at the seed, licking it off of his length and thoroughly cleaning him. His head felt light and his body felt like mush. As he came down from his high, his mind cleared. His thoughts didn't feel nearly as hazy or cluttered as before. He struggled to even out his breathing and regain control of his sluggish limbs, as they continued to tremble after releasing their strain.

Tetsuhiro had felt his senpai's fingers through his hair. It felt so nice and wonderful. As he came, he could taste him – his sweet, and yet bitter taste filling his mouth – as well as feel those fingers tighten their hold. They didn't do much to deter his movements since they were so weak and barely held any strength in them. Poor Senpai, being so weak and unable to fully control what his body was going through. He started to fret a little about what effect such a drug would have on his beloved Senpai. He didn't like to see him suffer. However, he was so undoubtedly cute, clinging to him like he was. It warmed his heart to know that he was the only person that his senpai would trust whole-heartedly. Once push came to shove, he was the only one that his senpai would allow himself to lean on. Looking down at his handy work – making sure Senpai was all clean – Tetsuhiro noticed that the other was still quite hard.

'Hmmm... I guess he hasn't had enough... I wonder how long his body will keep this up.'

**A/N: I guess this was somewhat of a preview of what's to come. XP**

**This is my first time writing something like this, so I hope it's ok. ^-^**

**Thank you for reading! And a special thank you to all those who followed, favorited and reviewed! Thanks for all your feedback and expectations. I know this chapter didn't have many answers, but I hope you've enjoyed it nonetheless. **

**As a side note, I must say that I'm pleased that most, if not all, of you hate Manori's guts. It means that I've at least succeeded in portraying him according to my design. This makes me really happy! Muahahaha! *evil laugh* Who knows what he has planned for poor Souichi-senpai?**

**Please continue to let me know what you think. Reviews are my fuel!**

**Until next time.**


	5. Uneasiness and Understanding

Sitting on the plastic chair, eyes shut, Souichi concentrated on his breathing. It was way too erratic, and he needed to even it out. Breathing in deeply, he could feel the cool night air on his face. The gentle breeze and quietness of his surroundings was soothing. He let himself relax into the chair as his heart fought to regain a steady beat. Now that he could hear past the loud thumping in his chest, he noticed the soft sounds of someone else breathing nearby. He could also feel a warm body in between his legs. Forcing his eyes to open, he was met with an intense gaze. Olive pools filled with passion stared up at him. Morinaga was kneeling on the pavement in front of him, his forearms resting on slightly trembling legs. Souichi noticed that his fingers were still threaded through dark, soft, silky hair. That's when realization hit him. What they've done and where they were really registered in his sluggish mind. He jerked his hands away as if he'd been burnt. He stared in horrified fascination.

'Wha- What? He... He didn't... He couldn't have... SHIT! We're still in public! And I-... I just let him...' Souichi wasn't too sure whom to be more horrified of; Morinaga or himself? Eyes focusing on where Morinaga's hands still lay, he let out a small gasp. He was still hard. What his idiotic kouhai did certainly should have been enough.

'Why am I still like this?! Goddammit! I don't want this! Why the _hell_ is this happening to me!? Fucking hell! I'm gonna kill that fucking bastard!... His time is limited. That asshole is probably out there laughing at my misery. But just wait and see... I'll get him for this! He'd better book a nice warm spot in a fiery pit, cuz tomorrow I'll be sending him on a one way trip to the deepest darkest corner of _hell_!'

"Sen... Senpai?..." Worry and a hint of dread laced Morinaga's voice. Apparently he sensed the brooding and scheming happening inside Souichi's mind. What the irritated blond didn't realize was that there was a whole aura present all around him. With his hair down and disheveled, and a crazed glint in eyes, his image did nothing but intensify the younger man's worry. Even in a drugged state, Morinaga swore he would be killed by a mere glare if his senpai so chose to.

"Wh- what?" Harsh eyes turned towards Tetsuhiro. The dark haired man felt his stomach drop. Staring in to those hazel eyes, he could see that they held a sharp edge in them, but anyone who knew Tatsumi Souichi could tell that that edge was immensely dulled; the fire burning within drowning in a sea of desire threatening to consume him. The blond was still leaning his back heavily against the chair supporting him, his fingers curled around the metal frame of his seat. The attention he gave his senpai did little to fix his condition. Senpai was still struggling against the effect that the drug was putting him through, and there was nothing he could do to simply take it away.

'I should have been there. Senpai shouldn't be going through this.' He cast his gaze towards the rough pavement lying beneath his knees. He didn't like seeing his love suffer.

"I'm so sorry Senpai." He added a tiny bit of pressure beneath his fingers, squeezing the other's leg affectionately. A pained smile formed on his lips.

Souichi stared at Morinaga, at his downcast gaze and forced smile, noticing the sudden change in his mood. He then felt an overwhelming pain in his chest. It was overriding the fury that was burning so ferociously just a moment ago. Guilt coursed through him.

'It's not your fault, idiot. Why do you have that look on your face?' Souichi's features softened and he looked away, unable to take the pain and hopelessness he saw written all over the other's face.

"Nn-... not y-your ff... f.. fault. H-here... nnn... now." Tetsuhiro's eyes darted up to look at his blushing senpai. That tyrant of his was being so undoubtedly cute. It was easy to forget that he was actually a very shy person.

'He's not angry... with me? Well yes, he's definitely furious. But none of it is directed at me, is it?... Aaaww~ Senpai! And he's being so adorable right now! When I finally think there's no way I could fall in love with you anymore you end up proving me wrong.' Suddenly, Tetsuhiro reached around a slim waist, crashing his head into the other's mid-section. He nuzzled his face against the soft material of a buttoned shirt.

"I love you so much Senpai!" Tetsuhiro felt hands lightly grip his shoulders. They didn't push him away, but he figured they probably couldn't even if the blond wanted to. Not wanting to make his senpai feel even more uncomfortable, he reluctantly backed away. Gazing down, his eyes focused on the other's arousal.

"Senpai~... What are we going to do about this?" Morinaga took a firm hold of the blond's shaft to emphasize his point. Souichi couldn't help it. His body felt over sensitive; especially that part of his anatomy. He let out a soft moan.

"Mnnnn... Nnn... Not h-here..." Souichi got nervous all of a sudden. He really wanted to get home as soon as possible. He didn't want anyone to catch them; they were still outside for crying out loud!

"Want to go home?" The blond nodded his head, eyes shut in an attempt to control his body's unwanted reflexes. But with how things were going on that night, he didn't think he was having much success. With his oversensitive body and what could be compared to a drunken state of mind, Souichi was having a hell of a time keeping himself under control and simply ended up failing quite miserably.

"Ok Senpai." With a very gentle and caring touch, Morinaga then proceeded to return the evidence of his senpai's arousal back to its confined space. Once securely tucked away, he gingerly zipped up the other's jeans. All the while Souichi tried to keep his body from giving into the pleasure it so desperately wanted. He had his eyes remain tightly closed, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, as he tightened his grip on his kouhai's shoulders. It was only when Morinaga was done that he realized that he was holding his breath. The younger man's touch was so wonderful and overwhelming; it sent tingly, pleasurable sensations up his spine. It was only when his kouhai stopped touching him that the blond allowed himself to breathe again and open his eyes. When he looked at the man kneeling before him, he saw a smirk dancing on his lips. Amusement was written all over his kouhai's face.

'What the hell is he looking at?!' Souichi gave the other a questionable look, letting his confusion and irritation slip into his features. As if reading his mind, Morinaga answered his thoughts.

"You're just so cute Senpai. I keep on falling more and more in love with you with everything you do." A gentle warm small replaced the smirk. Love was showing intensely through his eyes.

"Tch!" Souichi looked at his kouhai crossly. Nonetheless, he couldn't help his face from flushing to a more intense colour at hearing those words. He needed to change the subject before he died of embarrassment.

"H-help mmm... me up." He tightened his grip, grasping the material of Morinaga's jacket in a trembling fist to emphasize his point. He just wanted to be surrounded by the comforts and privacy of their apartment, far from the dark and creepy streets and alleys.

'Aww... Senpai's being shy. He's so sweet.' The dark haired student let out a small chuckle.

"Alright Senpai. Let's go home." Tetsuhiro got up and went to his senpai's side. He leaned down to wrap his left arm around Senpai's waist, and place a weak arm over his sturdy shoulders. He was careful not to pull on any long strands of silky blond hair. However, during this process his hand "accidentally" grazed - and lightly squeezed - a nice perky ass. He heard a light gasp.

'Don't get any ideas, you pervert!' Feeling his kouhai's hand venture a little too far, Souichi's irritation flared. He shot Morinaga the best death glare he could manage, the promise of retribution clearly visible in his piercing eyes.

Even seeing the silent warning manifested in the other's facial features and body language, it wasn't quite enough for Tetsuhiro to deter him from having a bit of fun. He saw that his senpai still had that gorgeous blush plastered on his cheeks, which encouraged him to test his luck. After securing his hand under the older man's arm, he leaned in, his mouth just inches away from Senpai's ear.

"Here... Do you think you can stand Senpai?" Those words were nothing but a whisper next to a reddening ear. He was suddenly fascinated at how it changed from a pinkish color to an intense crimson. He heard another gasp escape tempting lips.

He couldn't help it. It was just too much fun teasing his blushing tyrant. He figured he'll get reprimanded for his actions later, but he'll deal with it when the time comes.

Choosing to ignore his kouhai's seductive tone, which always managed to melt his defences, Souichi turned his attention towards the tasks at hand. He leaned into Morinaga's arms.

'I think I can do this.' Finding that his surroundings had stopped spinning for quite a while, he nodded and attempted to push up on his legs, leaning heavily on Morinaga's shoulders. With a bit of swaying and with the help of his tall kouhai pulling him up, he found himself standing. He couldn't deny the surprise he felt when he remained upright without toppling over the instant he got up. Feeling victorious, Souichi had to remind himself after a few steps to concentrate on what he was doing, and to not let himself feel too overconfident. After overcoming this challenge, he wasn't ready to let this small victory slip away. Even though Morinaga was the one doing most of the work, he still tried his best to be cautious and not trip. He wanted to get home as fast as possible; falling wasn't in their best interest.

In little time, they approached an intersection. Souichi felt proud of himself. He was thoroughly impressed by his legs' ability to carry him this far, albeit being quite wobbly. Nonetheless, they still managed to support his weight - with Morinaga's help, of course. They turned around the corner, and kept walking at a slow steady pace, setting their sights northwards. Up ahead was the opening of the alley leading to another deserted street. However, as they stepped into the open - onto the sidewalk next to the road - he lost his footing. His legs stopped operating properly. He was unable to catch himself and crumbled to the ground. He must have caught his kouhai of guard because he slipped right through his arms. His knees and forearms managed to absorb most of the force as he collided with the pavement. Sprawled on the sidewalk, his untied hair fanned out around him, he felt Morinaga right next to him. He had joined him, kneeling beside him on the ground, in no time.

"Senpai! Senpai! Are you alright?!" Anxiety and concern tinted his kouhai's tone. Souichi felt a gentle hand on his back and arm. They were prepared to lift him, but only when he was ready. Raising his head up a little bit, his world started to spin at a sickening speed. He buried his face into his arms, willing the sensation to go away, and fast!

'This can't be happening. Not again!' His body started to heat up. Every limb began to shake visibly.

"Shhhiiiiit..." Souichi cursed, breathing heavily. The relief he had felt was short lived. All of the drug's side effects hit him all at once at full force. He was losing control faster than the first time around, his mind clouding up quickly.

"Senpai... Are you ok? Can you get up?" Morinaga's voice was soft and gentle. Big soft hands were tracing circles and massaging his upper back and right upper arm in a soothing and comforting manner while waiting patiently for his senpai to regain some of his senses.

"Nnnoooo..." Not wanting to move his head too much, Souichi succeeded in putting his faint, trembling voice to good use before he lost total control of it.

"I don't want to drag you. Can you get up? We still have a little ways to go." Morinaga chuckled lightly. He was probably imagining how ridiculous such a scenario would be. Souichi managed to tilt his head sideways, peeking over his arm, and look into his kouhai's pleading eyes.

Tetsuhiro's eyes widened in surprise, and then softened as he gazed into hazel ones. They were so unfocused. The fire within them was gone.

'Oh no... He looks worse than before. Damn!' He looked around, trying to come up with what to do next. Not too far he spotted something that gave him an idea.

"I'm sorry Senpai, but I can't leave you here. I have to move you. Brace yourself, ok?" Gently, Morinaga turned the blond man over onto his back. Souichi felt the rocky pavement behind his shoulders and head. The world was still spinning, but luckily it wasn't as fast or as intense as a few moments ago. He still could hardly breathe though, his body overheating in his clothes.

'Why am I still wearing them?... It's too hot!' He wanted to cool down and feel the refreshing night air on his skin. He didn't get the chance to pull at his clothes, or indicate to his kouhai that he wanted them removed. The dark haired student simply hooked his left arm beneath two powerless legs, and pulled an unsteady upper body towards his chest by wrapping his right arm behind a shuttering torso. Before he knew it, the blond man was hoisted off the ground.

"Uhnn..." Back in Morinaga's arms, Souichi could do little more than lean his head on a steady shoulder and grasp at the material of a soft shirt or an open jacket with trembling fingers. His senses were invaded by his dark haired kouhai once more.

After a few strong strides, Tetsuhiro lowered his senpai onto a public bench. He crouched down on one knee to be at eye-level with the blond. He had to keep both hands on unsteady shoulders to make sure the other man remained upright. Senpai could barely keep his head up. He was panting, as if he just ran a marathon. Hazel eyes were nearly closed, looking at nothing in particular as if barely noticing his surroundings.

"Senpai, I don't think I can carry you in my arms the whole way back. I really don't want to drop you. But I was thinking, I could make it with you on my back." Hazel orbs met olive ones. The dark haired man took that as a confirmation to proceed and that he understood.

Tetsuhiro slid his hands down slim arms and took hold of his senpai's wrists. As he turned his back to the other man, he guided the wrists over his shoulders and placed them on his chest.

"Ok, now lean forward, towards me." It was a good thing that Morinaga was slightly lower than the bench, and that he had already started to pull him forwards by his wrists, because what was asked of him would have been impossible otherwise. Leaning his chest against his kouhai's back, Souichi wrapped his arms loosely around the other's neck. He felt two hands reach beneath his knees. He rested his chin on Morinaga's left shoulder. Powerful legs lifted them up.

"Mmhmmmm..." Caught by surprise, a soft moan escaped Souichi's lips.

'Oh yah...' Tetsuhiro felt a hard bulge in the centre of his lower back. He'd forgotten about that.

"Just bear with it for a bit, ok Senpai? We'll be home soon." Tetsuhiro felt his senpai tighten his hold ever so slightly, and nuzzle his face against his hair and neck. Without any further delay, he set a fast pace as he crossed the street and headed towards the next intersection.

Souichi tried to even out his breathing. His bottom lip quivered as he took a shaky breath. Before he could catch it, a whimper emerged from his throat. He bit his bottom lip in mortification, attempting to restrain any other unwanted sounds from crossing his lips. But it was difficult. Especially with how his groin kept rubbing against his kouhai's back with every step the idiot took. The friction was slowly driving him insane.

As Tetsuhiro navigated the maze of roads, Senpai kept slowly sliding down his back. He apparently had no strength to keep himself up. So from time to time, strong arms had to hoist him back up. However, to both their discomfort, this caused the drugged man's arousal to rub more firmly against his back, which caused more embarrassing sounds to leave trembling lips.

Morinaga quickened his pace and started to run. This, however, only made matters worse, intensifying the heat coursing through Souichi's veins. But this meant they were rapidly approaching their destination. The blond was mildly conscious of the fact that there was absolutely no one around. This gave him some relief, he didn't want anyone else to see him like this.

They were so close now; only one block away from their apartment. But Souichi was losing it. He had given up on biting his bottom lip and bit down instead on the collar of Morinaga's jacket to muffle any and all unwanted sounds. This was also proving to be unsuccessful as his restraint and control was slipping from his grasp. His whole body was trembling. The fire and heat was all pooling in one area and it felt so good! But they weren't there yet.

Souichi desperately clawed at the strands of sanity, attempting to keep himself from drowning in the sea of need and desire. Sadly, he was losing this battle at a frightening speed. He was losing his grip on reality, his sanity slipping through his fingers as he fell into oblivion, driving him mad with lust. He couldn't think anymore. All that he could sense and feel was his need and want. He needed release and wanted Morinaga. Or was it he needed Morinaga and wanted release? Whatever it was, he didn't care. What really mattered was that he was no longer afraid. Morinaga was here, with him. He wasn't alone.

He distantly heard the sound of shoes against metal. He felt himself sway as he was being rubbed more and more. They were climbing up the stairs located outside their apartment building. They were almost there, but he was so close. It was too much.

"Mo... nnn.. na... guh... Ah!" Souichi's hips jerked uncontrollably. He came hard, seeing white behind closed eyelids while still clinging to Morinaga's back.

If Tetsuhiro wasn't hard already, listening to Senpai's constant moans, pants and gasps right next to his ear certainly got him there. Feeling his senpai's body go limp due to the aftermath of his orgasm, he reached into his pocket with his right hand while still holding onto one of Senpai's legs with the other. He searched for and retrieved his keys. Inserting and turning them in their socket, he unlocked the front door. They were finally home.

**A/N: Another chapter submitted! I'm sorry for taking so long with this one. Life and other projects got in the way. :P**

**Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long, but I can't make any promises. (I don't want to disappoint anyone.)**

**Thank you again for letting me know what you think and for following! I'm glad that people are enjoying my story. ^-^**

**Until next time!**


End file.
